ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Fusions Unleased
This is the first episode in the series Ben 10: Fusions Backstory It is 2 years after Ben put on the Ultimatrix, but lately it has been malfuctioning. It constantly keeps saying "Transformation denied, matrix core in range." and beeps red. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to track the other matrix core. Story It starts out with the team in a battle with Ssserpent. Kevin absorbs some concrete and makes two huge fists. Gwen's eyes go pink as she creates pink disks on her hands. Ben smacks down on the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Tranformation denied, matrix core in range Ben: Oh! Not again. Kevin: When is that thing working right?(sarcasticly) Kevin and Gwen fight off Ssserpent. Kevin: We better go find that other matrix core. Ben: It's probally just Eunice. Kevin: That Omnitrix girl? Gwen: That's the one. Intro Scene 2 Ben and Kevin's cars are seen driving, one behind the other. The team are tracking the new matrix core using their plumbers' badges. Ben (to Kevin over the cell phones): Are we even close? Kevin: 'Bout another 20 minutes. Ben: Ughn. Scene 3 Ben's and Kevin's cars are seen park in the desert. Kevin is seen holding a plumber's badge that is projecting a holo-map. Kevin it says we are right on top of the other matrix core. Ben: Or it's on top of us. (pointing up) All look up at something that looks like a bird. Gwen: It looks like Jetray Ben: Yeah, but with Rath's arms and claws. Then the "bird" comes down and just before it can be seen in detail, there is a green flash of light and Albedo touches down. Ben: Albedo! Albedo: I should say the same thing to you. Ben: Why do have an Ultimatrix when you can change into of my aliens just by thinking. Albedo: This a Fusamatrix. It can fuse any two aliens both of us can change into. Plus many more. Ben: Well give it to me then. Albedo: Take it from him. (transforms into Ghost Arms) Ben: Transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Swampfire throws some fireballs at Ghost Arms, which he phases through. Swampfire: Hold still so I can hurt you. Ghost Arms: It is I who will hurt you. He turns invisible and appears behind Swampfire and sucker punches him. Swampfire: OW! Swampfire presses the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and transforms. Ultimate Swampfire: ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!! He throws a firebomb that Ghost Arms phases through. Ghost Arms: Ha Ben then changes into Spidermonkey and ties Ghost Arms with webbing, changing him back. Ben: Give me that Fusamatrix. Albedo: Make me! Ben: How 'bout I just give you my Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix voice command code 10. Ultimatrix: Voice command unlocked. Ben: Code 000 destruct 0 Ultimatrix: Self-destruct mode activated. Ben removes the Ultimatrix and places it on Albedo's wrist. Ben: How 'bout now? Can have it now? Albedo: Take it! Just call off your watch. Ben: Override Code 10 Ultimatrix: Self-destruct aborted. Albedo: Phew. Ben: Now your end of the deal. Your Fusamatrix. Albedo removes the Fusamatrix and hands it to Ben, who puts it on. Ben: Thank you. Now my Ultimatrix. Albedo: What? That wasn't part of the deal! Ben: Who said it wasn't. Albedo: Well I'm not taking off. Ben: Code 00- Albedo: Fine I'll take it off. Albedo removes the Ultimatrix. Ben takes the Ultimatix Ben: Code 000 destruct 0. Ben transforms into Ghost Arms and throws very far. Ben transforms back. Ben: That thing was starting to drive me crazy. Kevin: It was driving us all crazy. Scene 4 Ben and Kevin's cars are seen driving again, the opposite direction. They recive a message on their plumber's badges. Plumber Badge: Ben this is Grampa Max: There's been report of a report of an alien sighting downtown. I', a little busy right now. Could you and the check it out? Ben: We're on it. Plumber Badge: Recording over . Would you like to play back? Ben shuts off the pluber badge Ben: I hate recordings. (to Kevin via cell phones). I just got a call from Grampa Max he said there was a report of an alien downtown. Kevin: Let's go then. The cars speed up and go down the road. Scene 5 Downtown Belwood there is a huge crater in the ground Gwen: You don't think... The three go to the middle of the crater. A broken Ultimatrix core is seen. Gwen: Ben! Ben: What? How was i supossed to know where it would land? Gwen: You shouldn't have thrown it while it was in SDM! Ben: It didn't really cause THAT much damage. Gwen: THERE IS A HUGE CRATER IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!!!!!!!!! Ben: At least nobody was hurt. Gwen: Well... Kevin: She's got a point. Ben: Let's just clean up. Kevin absorbs some concrete. Ben transforms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: ARMODRILLO!! Gwen uses her mana to pull rock from various places. Armodrillo picks up the rocks and throws into the pit. Then jumps in and crushes the rocks. Kevin does the same. After the pit is filled with gravel Armodrillo breaks rocks and pound them into a solid. Ben: That was tiring. Kevin: Your telling me. Ben: It's been an evenful day Gwen: You can say that again. Credits Written by: Zen 10,000 Directed by: Zen 10,000 Everything else: Zen 10,000 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres